Marcus (Flight 462)
Marcus is a main character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. He is one of the passengers on Flight 462 travelling with his wife. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marcus' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that at some point in his life he married a woman named Suzanne and the two boarded Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Prior to the events of Flight 462, Marcus was bitten on the chest by a zombie. Flight 462 Part 1 Marcus is one of the anxious passengers on Flight 462 who gets into a slight verbal altercation with Deirdre, one of the flight attendants. He confronts her regarding the status of the flight, and when she responds stating that the flight is going to take off soon, he challenges her, showing her an alert on his phone indicating that all flights were grounded. He finally gets back into his seat after being ordered by Deirdre and persuaded by his wife. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Marcus vomits into a paper bag as his wife comforts him. Part 3 Marcus continues to feel nauseous as his wife gets drinks from Deirdre for them. Part 4 During the flight, Marcus' condition worsens and rushes to the bathroom as concerned passengers watch. Part 5 Marcus remains in the bathroom as his wife pleads him to come out. Deirdre demands Marcus to exit the restroom after receiving a complaint from Connie. Part 6 Deirdre continues to ask Marcus to leave the bathroom until a noise is heard from inside. Despite protests from Alex, she unlocks the door and the unresponsive Marcus falls to the ground while everyone watches in shock. Part 7 Anthony tries to revive Marcus while Suzanne is still in shock. Deirdre tells Suzanne to return to her seat but she refuses. Alex attempts to stop Deirdre who is trying to revive him with an AED device. His shirt is ripped open and a bloody bandage covering a bite wound is revealed. Part 8 Marcus, who is still unconscious, provokes Alex to insist that he requires tying up. As Deirdre hooks up and activates the defibrillator, Marcus finally reanimates as a zombie, as his glaring, dead eyes spring open. Part 9 Marcus attempts to attack the rest of the passengers but he is quickly restrained by Anthony. Anthony manages to lock Marcus in the bathroom again, much to everyone's relief. As the rest of the passengers are reeling from the commotion, he bangs and angrily hits the door in an attempt to get to them. It also turns out that he scratched Deirdre on the arm during the struggle. Part 10 With Marcus stuck in the bathroom, he numerously bangs the door throughout the entire part. Part 11 Marcus continues to bang on the door. Suzanne wants to see him again and tries to open the door, but is stopped by Alex and Anthony. Part 12 Marcus stops banging on the door, this leads Suzanne to mistakenly believe he is dying. She opens the door despite Alex's attempts to stop her. He then charges out and pins Suzanne down, killing her by biting her in the throat. Anthony attempts to shoot him but as he doesn't know about the zombies, he shoots him in the chest. Marcus then pins Anthony down. Alex tells Anthony to shoot Marcus in the head, he tries but he has run out of ammo. Part 13 Anthony narrowly escapes Marcus' grasp with Alex's help, however she gets pinned by Marcus herself. With Jake's quick thinking, Alex gets hold of a knitting needle and drives it into Marcus's skull, killing him. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Sometime prior getting on the plane he was bitten by an unknown walker. He starts to feel sick when on the plane and later goes into the bathroom and dies. *Jake Powell (Caused) *Alex (Zombified) After his reanimation, he kills his wife and then tries to get to the other passengers where he attacks Anthony. Alex pushes him away from Anthony but is unable to escape. Jake quickly gives her one of Connie's knitting needles which she uses to stab him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marcus has killed: *Suzanne (Infected, Caused) *Deirdre (Infected, Possibly Caused) Relationships Suzanne Suzanne is Marcus' wife and it is clear that they love each other. Suzanne assists Marcus when he is sick. After Marcus collapses on the ground, Suzanne gets in a panic worried about her husband being dead. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom, she is worried about him and wants to speak with him. She attempts to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Alex. Later, after Marcus stops banging, Suzanne thinks he is dying, after Alex tries and fails to stop her, she opens the door, releasing Marcus, causing him to bite Suzanne in the neck, critically wounding her and causing her death. Appearances Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Webisodes Category:Notable Walkers Category:Flight 462